Wikian's Guidelines
Each rabbit has his place in the warren. Each of them are respected and treated equally. While they keep their peace and order, they are made into an honorable and wise member, another shoulder the warren rests on. As a contributor in this Wiki, you are a rabbit of our warren, and you're expected to dwell on the same guidelines as everyone else. Here are some rules you should keep in mind as you contribute to the wiki. # Respect '''everyone from the most active administrator to the newest newbie. Personal attacks and harassment are not tolerated on any part of this Wiki. Rabbits run before they fight. They have no need to prove their strength. We're compassionate and we help our fellow members at every opportunity. We aren't to be respected by our rank and power—we are respected by how we treat others. # '''Contribute. The Wiki is meant to be used as an encyclopedia to organize and understand the series. If you're just here to chatter, you don't belong here. If you are looking for members to socialize with, join the Discord seen to the right of any page. # Stealing is wrong. If you don't own an image, don't upload it. If you have permission to post someone else's image you must be able to include a link on the image place to the location where that image was released into the Creative Commons by the creator. # Correct thought is what we consider as we edit and also as we deal with other people in the Wiki. Our actions begin with our thoughts, so it is vital that we control our mind and our emotions, or we will never be able to control our actions. Let your words correspond with your actions and your actions with your words. # Friendship is the most precious thing on the Wiki. True friendship goes much deeper than simply knowing someone's username. It means you have someone there for you no matter what. Come hell or high water, a true friendship will bring you through it together. They will have your back when you need them to, and will stick with you when stakes are high. Meet the people on the Wiki. Associate with them. # Mistakes are made, but a good user acknowledges them when they know their course is wrong, and they repair them. Members on the Wiki are different in many ways—our race, religion, ethnic makeup, sexual orientation. However, we are all still human; we are not perfect. We all make mistakes. Our decisions will not always be correct, there are times we will make mistakes that we will regret; this is simply part of being human. But what changes this is that we know we are on the wrong path, and if we are, we make necessary changes to our course. Personal responsibility is the essence of becoming a better being. # Anger is born from ignorance and wrong perceptions. We may be victims of wrong perceptions, we may have misunderstood what we read, we may have a wrong idea of what has been said or done. Say there is a problem with another user, or something in a project has gone wrong. We must recognize that something happened, accept that, and accept that we are angry, but we must not do anything out of that anger. Try not to do anything if you are. Give it time. Go back and discuss later. If you say something unkind, your anger increases. The other user suffers. They try hard to say or do something back to make you suffer and get relief. That is how conflict escalates. Just take a step back, have a few breaths, and take action with the best intentions. This is the way of our warren. If you embrace these methods, you will be on the path to being one of the best and most respect contributors on this Wiki, along with being a very proud member.